imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Nromrore
Nromrore is one of the Goddess Trinity and her primary domain is Chaos. She represents the extreme opposite of many of her sister Serissona's domains. She, along with her sisters, govern over the worlds of Dessend and Nurothath, along with others. Personality Nromrore is fun loving but she is also quick to anger. She spends a lot of time in the slums of the cities. She enjoys fighting with mortals foolish enough to challenge her. Her behavior at most times can be seen as unprofessional and sometimes insane. Role as Goddess Nromrore's role as the Goddess of Chaos is to keep fun in the world and keep it from being controlled by Order. She does this by employing her agents to take control of people and other god's agents and using them to create chaos. When she is not opposing her sisters, she works with them to create using their elemental powers. Her role in the creation of land is to cool the lava into rock using water and create bodies of water. Her role in the weather is to provide the ice and cold. Finally, her role in the creation of living creatures is to end them once they have lived life through. Role in Worlds When she is not fulfilling her duties as Goddess of Chaos, she often spends her time in the worlds as a criminal. She breaking the laws of the mortals and wreaking havoc. At times she'll act as an assassin as well because it come easy to her being her domains include both injury and death. She also enjoys spending time drinking and enjoying sins of the flesh. Goddess's Challenge Nromrore is the chosen most for a sacred right called the Goddess's Challenge. The Goddess's Challenge give any mortal the right to challenge a goddess to contest of ability. The Goddess can use any and all of her powers during the Challenge. If the mortal comes out of top, they gain the powers of the Goddess, while the Goddess herself becomes mortal. Nromore has never lost a Challenge. Many challenge her to a battle and are defeated quickly by her breath. Her breath is a mist of blood that causes those it touches to break out bloody wounds. Upon their defeat Nromore gives them a choice, either they are sentenced to either die 99 times in the worst ways she herself can think of, or be tossed into the "Void." The Void is a void dimension where "One does not have to eat but still starves. Does not have to drink, but still thirsts. You do not age, you do not breathe. Not even a disease will run its course within." The world within is pitch-black, except for light which is given off by anything living within. Invisible walls of varying heights are scattered within. The only way to die in there is for another inside to kill you, otherwise you wait inside until one of the Goddesses pull you back out. Category:Nurothath